


Long Live

by theWickedWitchofFeels



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark!Emma, F/F, Gen, Swan Queen Week, Weirdness, literally i don't even know okay, sqw, swan queen week day 5: best friend romance, this is what happens when I get burnt out while writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWickedWitchofFeels/pseuds/theWickedWitchofFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen Week Day 5 - Best Friend Romance? I...think? </p><p>In my defense, that was a super vague prompt. I literally have no idea what this is. I was gonna write something fluffy buuuuuuuut...nope. </p><p>Since becoming the Dark One, Emma's only sanctuary is her dreams. There, she sees Regina, her "friend"...and her Savior. But under the Dark One, dreams and reality have blurred...and where is Regina?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live

She was the Savior. 

She was the Dark One. 

She was a lost girl. 

She was the prodigal daughter. 

She was a warrior. 

She was a lover. 

She was alone.

She was…?

 

During her imprisonment, Emma Swan had come to appreciate just how truly paradoxical her existence was. 

Yes, she still existed. That much, thankfully, she was sure of. But it was a hellish existence, her spirit forced into subservience in her own mind by the Dark Power. She could do little more than scream and rail against it as it controlled her body, made her do terrible things. 

The only solace she had was in her dreams. Even Dark Ones had to sleep sometimes. 

“Mom, no, for the final time, Regina and I are just friends.”

Mary Margaret gave her grown daughter a scrutinizing look, holding up two empty root beer bottles from the counter. Emma felt a pang of something that didn’t make any sense as she remembered the previous night’s Mario Kart showdown.

-Damn you Swan! 

(she’d been so busy laughing, she’d nearly driven right off the edge of the road.)

-My goodness Madame Mayor, I didn’t think you’d be this competitive. 

(Henry and Regina’s faces swam around her, voices building, sometimes murmuring, sometimes shouting, sometimes “EMMA! NO!”) 

She whimpered in her sleep; not the Dark One, Emma. Her hands grabbed at nothing, and tears ran down her face though she did not know it. 

“Regina - Regina - “

 

What had started out as a friendship, grew, and now memories of her were the only thing that kept Emma sane. The hope that Regina wouldn’t give up on her, would find a way to bring her back…

(it’s snuffing out the life.)

(we can’t give up!)

she felt a noose around her neck, heard people cheering but one voice, louder than all the others, screaming in grief stricken agony.

Emma Swan is dead. 

Long live the Dark One.


End file.
